Dawn in Barcelona
by AureliaBlack90
Summary: "Of all the people he did not want to see - she was the one to find him; of course she was. Who else cared enough to hunt through every seedy bar in Barcelona to find him even when he didn't want to be found?" Harmony, Post-war, EWE. Rated M for explicit content & language.


A/N: This one-shot was inspired by a Flash Fiction Friday prompt on the Harmony & Co. (18+) Facebook page. I began to write and quickly realized that 1,000 words or less was not going to happen. This is the first Harmony fic I've written, as well as the first time I've written from a prompt! Much love to Harmony & Co. for getting me into the ship and also to my hubby, who's the best Alpha - for my writing and also IRL *winks* Hope you enjoy!

Prompt: "Harry finds Ginny cheating on him. Hermione comforts him and they fall in love." Posted July 12, 2018

Harry stepped out of the elevator of a posh hotel in Barcelona, and the doors dinged closed behind him. He sported a huge grin and gripped a bouquet of red roses tightly as he headed down the hallway towards the room he had been told belonged to his fiancé, Ginny Weasley. She was on tour with the Hollyhead Harpies and was currently in Spain for several weeks for a tournament. Harry had told Ginny he wouldn't be able to make it because of work, but had secretly planned to surprise her. They were overdo for some romance, and what was more romantic than a weekend getaway in Spain? Things had been rocky between them for quite some time, but he was hoping that this trip would solve some of the unrest in their relationship.

He let himself in to her room, having procured a key from the front desk. His and Ginny's romance was well known to the public, and because of his status as 'the boy that lived twice', he was somewhat of a national icon. He found that even outside of Britain, the global wizarding community was only too happy to cater to an occasional whim. He may have shied away from using his fame as a child, but as an adult he had no qualms using it to his advantage when it suited him. It was easy to get Ginny's room key from the more than helpful hotel clerk, and there was already a bucket of champagne and strawberries on the way. The clerk had conveniently let him know that The Harpies had left some time ago to attend a cocktail party with an opposing team, but would soon be returning. Harry took a seat to eagerly await his fiancé.

Unfortunately, his excitement soon began to fade as he realized that he had no idea when Ginny would be back. One hour became two, and Harry finally decided to check back in with the front desk. The clerk informed him that she had seen most of the Harpies return - but she could check in with Gwenog if Harry desired? Harry brushed her off, not for the first time wishing that Ginny had just listened to his pleas to purchase a cell phone. He kicked himself for the situation he'd landed himself in and headed back up to the room to wait.

Harry had just begun to nod off when he heard the door handle begin to turn. He was about to stand up to turn on some lights - it had become quite dark in the room as he dozed - when he saw two bodies tumble into the room. Ginny was being roughly kissed by a tall, Spanish wizard who was walking her backwards towards the large king size bed that Harry had spread rose petals on. The wizard shoved Ginny onto the bed and she squealed as he fell on top of her, lifting her skirt and yanking off her knickers.

It all happened so fast that Harry was completely stunned. The couple on the bed was still completely unaware of his presence - it was nearly pitch black in the room since the sun had set. Harry continued to stare in disbelief as they snogged. Suddenly Ginny's dress was being ripped over her head. This stranger palmed her bare tits and Ginny moaned as she began to fumble with the other man's belt buckle.

All at once Harry's brain caught up with him. With a roar Harry lunged forward and grabbed the wizard from behind, shoving him to the ground. Ginny began screaming. In a fit of rage Harry felt his fists repeatedly connect with the man's face. He was vaguely aware of a light clicking on, and of continued screams and yells in the background. Someone was trying to pull him off the man, but his already bloody knuckles refused to be stopped. A second set of hands joined the first and he was yanked backwards. He shrugged away from the Harpies that had grabbed him and was surprised to come face to face with a crowd of onlookers. It occurred to him that Ginny's screams must have lured her team and fellow hotel residents to the scene. Harry finally zeroed in on his fiancé, who was sobbing and saying something that sounded suspiciously like 'forgive me?'

Harry's ears were ringing and his hands were achingly raw. His blood ran hot with anger and he knew he needed to leave before he did something he would regret - like murder Ginny in front of a crowd of witnesses. He pointed his finger at her and looked her in the the eye before he spoke, his voice low and cold.

"Don't even bother coming home. Your things will be sent to you". Harry turned to walk away but felt Ginny grab his shoulder.

"It's not what it looked like, Harry! We can fix this!" Ginny pleaded. He whipped around, almost seeing red for the second time that night before speaking through clenched teeth."If you ever touch me again… if you ever even _contact_ me again, you _will_ regret it."

Ginny's face was ashen, but he wasn't done yet. He held his hand out to her, palm up, looking at her expectantly. Ginny stared at it, aghast.

"Wh-what Harry?" She stuttered.

"You know exactly what, Ginny".

With renewed sobs, Ginny removed the 5 carat princess cut diamond ring he had commissioned for her barely a year prior. She dropped it into his hand and clutched a robe tightly around herself, falling to the floor in a heap. The crowd that had gathered to watch parted for him silently, and he stalked towards the elevator. He was too caught up in wondering _what the fuck he was supposed to do now_ to even notice the flash bulbs going off around him.

 _2 days Later_

" _You_ are a hard bloke to track down, Harry Potter."

A stack of newspapers slapped onto the table in front of him and his best friend of almost 13 years slid into the chair opposite. Harry was briefly shocked to see her before he moved on to a feeling of resignation. Of all the people he did not want to see - _she_ was the one to find him; _of course she was._ Who else cared enough to hunt through every seedy bar in Barcelona to find him even when he didn't want to be found?

After he had lost his temper and beaten that bloke to a bloody pulp, Harry had checked into a muggle hotel in order to keep a low profile. He had been staying as hidden as possible, to avoid not only the press but also his very loving but terribly meddlesome family. An unfortunate side effect of living in a world of port keys, apparition and floo travel was that it was much harder to stay hidden when one wanted to. The Weasley's would always be his family, whether he was marrying their tramp daughter or not, and he was sure they were in an uproar wondering what was going on. He simply was not ready to face reality.

Harry had made it his mission to set up camp at the dingy pub across from his hotel, doing his best to not think about Ginny Weasley - and all of the men she had most likely slept with whenever she was touring. His eyes had become glued to an old, fuzzy telly that was tuned in to a football tournament, but it was doing little to help distract him from the fact that his love life was a total and utter disaster.

And he instinctively knew that it was going to be even harder to distract himself now that he had Hermione _\- Never - Say - Die -_ Grangersitting across from him. She was already blocking the telly, for Merlin's sake. Harry took another sip of his drink and looked at her with squinty eyes, trying to think of something to say. She looked luminous; radiant; stunning…he could go on. But was he surprised? Of course not. She always did, after all.

 _Fuck me_ , he thought.

"Well, here you are," he finally choked out. _Idiot. I am a complete Idiot_. He barely restrained himself from banging his head on the table.

"So… I must not be that hard to find, Ms. Brightest Witch of Her Age" he finished. _Phew, I got out a whole sentence,_ he thought with relief _._

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Have you seen the papers, Mr. Chosen One?" Harry's head flopped back and he groaned.

"No, I've been underground since _the incident_. And I don't care to see the damage either!" He shoved the papers back across the table towards her.

"Oh, _The Incident_ is it? Would't it more aptly be called the _beating_?"Hermione smiled indulgently.

Harry frowned. He had learned long ago to be wary of that smile. A waiter brought Hermione a vodka soda - _when had she ordered? Maybe I'm more drunk than I thought -_ and she daintily took a sip as she picked up the paper on the top of the stack.

"No matter, I'll just read you the headlines, shall I?" Before she could begin reading Harry snatched the paper out of her hand and slapped it back down. Hermione pursed her lips, clearly displeased with his rather drunken snatch of her reading material.

"I'm just not ready to deal yet, ok? I'll cooperate, we'll deal with the backlash soon, I promise. Just not today." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, and looked at her from under his lashes. He knew he had her right where he wanted her when her shoulders began to slump.

"Alright, alright, I will put a hold on smacking some sense into you. But seriously Harry? Beating him in front of a crowd of witnesses?! Would it really kill you to bring a little Slytherin to the table once and a while?" Hermione dropped her face into her hands and shook her head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _Idiotic Gryffindor man-child._ She huffed out a sigh and looked back up at him.

"Well, before I completely drop it, I just want to make sure you know there are affairs to get in order. That bloke from the Spanish league is pressing charges you know," She pursed her lips in displeasure. Harry's blood immediately began to boil and he almost jumped up out of his seat. To do what, he didn't know. Hermione grabbed his hand in an effort to keep him seated.

"Oh, _please_! What a fucking cunt!" Harry raged. " _He's_ pressing charges against _me?_ When he was the the one about to fuck my fiancé in front of me? If he's not careful he's going to have bigger problems than a crushed face!" Hermione's cheeks took on a pink tinge as Harry swore.

"Well that's usually what happens when you assault someone right in front of a crowed of witnesses, Harry" she replied with a crooked grin.

His ire at the situation had completely disarmed her frustration towards him. Despite his occasional tendency to brood dramatically, Harry had grown up to be quite the gentlemen - but that usually went out the window when he'd been drinking. He'd been that way ever since they were younger. A drinking, swearing, wound up Harry Potter was a sight to behold. But she had never allowed herself to go down that rabbit hole in the past, _and it certainly isn't going to help me if I start acknowledging it today,_ she silently berated herself.

There was just something about his impulsivity when he was like this, and that determined look on his face, that always left her feeling squirmy. She felt her face heat even more in embarrassment as she realized her knickers had grown damp. _He is not making me wet, I am not wet, I am not wet!_ She futilely tried to convince herself.

"Well what the fuck did he expect?! If he thinks he's the one thats going to come out of this looking like the hero, he's kidding himself." Harry took a swig of his drink and slammed it down on the table, scowling in the direction of the bar. Hermione chuckled at the familiar sight.

"So, a little drunk, are you Harry?" Hermione shot him a coy grin. Harry visibly relaxed at the sound of her playful tone. It seemed she really was going to drop the subject.

"Well, considering I've been keeping up a solid buzz for the last 48 hours, I think that would be a fair assessment." They both laughed for a second before a silence fell upon them.

"So it doesn't seem like a heart to heart is what you're looking for, Potter. Would you prefer for me to just catch up with you?" Hermione quirked a grin at him. Harry's face brightened and he couldn't help the wide smile that bloomed. He absolutely adored Drunk Hermione; she rarely made voluntary visits.

"I think you know the answer to that one, love." Hermione's cheeks tinted at the endearment, but brushed it off with a chuckle as she called the waiter over.

"We need another round, please."

The two of them had several more rounds before heading off to find an absurdly expensive restaurant for dinner. Hermione was glad to have already been semi dressed up in a black satin wrap dress and a pair of strappy wedges. She whipped out her wand in a back ally and helped tidy Harry up in order to make him presentable. In no time at all, they were sipping on an obscenely high priced bottle of Spanish wine, and ordering every appetizer on the menu to sample. The two of them rarely touted their wealth, but would occasionally go all out for fine dining - a guilty pleasure that they had always kept to themselves.

One bottle became two and they finished their meal with a piece of decadent chocolate cake to share. Somehow they ended up with only one fork after Hermione's fell on the floor, and Harry began feeding her small bites with his own. It was more sensual than anything that had transpired between them in the past. In the back of her mind, she wondered what exactly was going on - but at that point was too far gone to worry over it.

After they finished their dessert, they wandered through a local night market, taking in the beauty of the city. She found her arm naturally looped through Harry's as they strolled, perfectly content to wander and enjoy each other's company.

It was nearing two in the morning when they found themselves at a forgotten beach. Almost completely deserted but lit brightly by the moon, the two quickly shucked off their shoes and ran till they hit the surf. Laughing and breathing hard, the darted in and out of the warm water, trying to push each other in. Harry almost succeeded but Hermione proved too wily to be caught. Tuckered out, they finally plopped down on the sand to catch their breath. The moon reflected off of the water and they were lulled by the sound of the waves crashing in the distance.

Hermione leaned against Harry and he put his arm around her, running his fingers gently along her skin. Goosebumps broke over her and she delighted in the simple pleasure of his touch. They sat in silence for a time, before Harry spoke.

"Did you see this coming, Hermione? Was I the only one who didn't know?"

 _It was finally time to talk Ginny_ , she sighed, feeling resentful that he would be thinking of _her,_ but knowing that Harry simply needed a friend right now. She tried to sit up, but Harry held her tightly against him until she relaxed again.

"You mean - did I think Ginny might or was cheating on you?" She finally asked.

"Ya." Harry looked down the beach in the opposite direction, unable to meet her eye.

"Well, I knew the two of you were having problems... but no, I didn't think she would do something like this. Although…am I particularly surprised?" She sighed once more. "Unfortunately not. I never actively worried over it, but when I saw the article in the post yesterday….it just didn't shock me. Ginny's always had her eye on the _next big thing_ , ya know?" Harry nodded slowly.

"I guess I feel like maybe I should have known? We both thought getting engaged would fix our problems, but clearly that was ridiculous. I mean, we got engaged so soon after we began dating again…at the time it felt like we were just picking up where we'd left off, but we'd already become such different people. After the war, I thought it would be good for us to be apart. We both needed time to recover, to grow up….I guess we just ended up growing apart."

"It's never ridiculous to try to make it work with someone you love, Harry" Hermione whispered. Harry sighed and pulled her even closer, tucking her head under his chin. He wrapped both arms around her until she was snug against his chest.

"Well, now that things have ended between us once and for all, I've realized over the last two days that it's been a long time since I loved Ginny…if I even really loved her to begin with? Maybe it was more of the idea of her, left over from our childish expectations. I used to think I loved her when we were at Hogwarts, but it was really more of that young, puppy, desperate kind of infatuation, you know?

Hermione grinned widely, and couldn't help the response that fell from her lips. "You mean, did I know that teenage boys think with their dicks? Yes, I did know. I'm pretty sure everyone knows, Harry" Harry let out a guffaw of surprise and Hermione joined him in his laughter.

"You are something else, Granger." She shoved him playfully and he pulled her tight again.

"Ya, ya ya….I guess I wasn't immune to that particular teenage pitfall like I may have believed at the time. I mean….what I felt for you during our horcrux hunt…what I still feel for you…. is so much more than what Ginny and I ever had. You and I didn't know what was coming, and we were so alone, but we had each other. It's _always_ been that way. We've always had each other's backs. I'd do anything for you, Hermione. _That's_ what real love is. How I ever could have called what I felt for Ginny _'love'_ …. I'll never know. I was just going through the motions. I guess things would have imploded sooner or later anyway. " Harry paused for a second in thought and Hermione tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. They had always said 'i love you' to each other, but only platonically. _He's just talking friendship, Hermione. Thats all. Keep your head in the right place._

"Seriously," Harry continued, "We'd barely even seen each since we got engaged, with how busy our careers keep us. This surprise for her was just a last ditch effort. Stupid really, when the woman I've loved since we met at age 11 has been right in front of me this whole time."

Hermione's heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. _The woman he's loved?_ Harry slowly reached over and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. She gulped as their eyes met.

"Harry…." She whispered. He rubbed his thumb along her jaw and she very nearly purred as she leaned into his touch.

"Yes?" His other hand dropped from her shoulder and slid along her spine until it firmly gripped her hip. Hermione let outa low hiss arched her back, unintentionally drawing her body closer to his. The alcohol had vanished all her inhibitions and she could feel herself beginning to melt.

"Do you….I….What are you doing?" She met his eyes, and the intensity of his gaze made her stomach clench.

"Don't overthink it, love" he whispered.

His lips grazed hers, and she was lost. She let out a breathy moan and rocked towards him, her hands flying up to grip his face and pulling him closer. Harry growled at her unexpected aggression and pulled her around onto his lap, to straddle him.

Straight from zero to one hundred, their hands were a blurred, tangled mess as they explored each other. Tongues and teeth clashed and Hermione pressed her core tight against him, whining in pleasure. This moment was everything she never knew she wanted from him - his lips and hands filled with a raw passion that lit her on fire. She had kept a tight lock on her desire for him - her best friend - the man that knew her best… yet here she was, so unexpectedly entwined with him like they had done this a million times before.

Harry suddenly pulled back and griped her face with his hands, looking at her with haunted eyes. "Forgive me love, for being such a fool for so long," he pleaded. Hermione felt tears begin to well up, and her voice was chocked with emotion.

"There's nothing to forgive, Harry" She said softly. She ran her hands over his face and through his hair, and it felt like they were truly seeing each other for the first time.

Harry attacked her with renewed fervor. His lips found her jaw and as his mouth traveled lower, he stroked his thumbs over her hardening nipples. She cried out at the touch and squeaked when Harry pulled one side of her dress down to reveal a breast to the brisk night air. His tongue circled her nipple and then he sucked hard before letting go with an salacious 'pop'. He rubbed his cheek against hers and nipped her earlobe.

"Is that pretty pussy all nice and wet for me, Hermione?" He whispered against the shell of her ear. Hermione's jaw dropped and she drew in a jagged breath. She had been exposed to her fair share of 'guy talk', seeing as her two best friends were men. But hearing Harry utter the word 'pussy' after sucking on her nipple sent an electric shot straight to her clit. She had always enjoyed being spoken to that way during sex, but that word falling from Harry's lips elevated the experience to a new level. Merlin, his voice had never been hotter! She was so caught of guard, she simply said the first thing that popped into her head.

"How do you know it's pretty, Harry? You haven't seen it yet" She said with a smirk. He barked a laugh and pinched her exposed nipple. Hermione gasped in surprise.

"You cheeky witch. I don't have to see it…." He ran his hand up her inner thigh and lightly grazed a finger against her center, "To know that you have a fucking gorgeous cunt." He gripped her jaw and turned her face up to look at him once more. "Now, are you going to answer the question? Or do I need to tease it out of you?" He continued to stroke her, and she rocked against his hand longing for more.

"Harry…" She gasped.

"Answer the question Hermione, and you might just get a reward. Good girls get rewards, you know."

Hermione's breath skipped as she heard the words 'good girl' leave his mouth. Now he was _definitely_ speaking her language!

"I'm _so_ wet, Harry" Hermione looked up at him coyly. Harry merely chuckled.

"Well, we'll see about that" he said, and he pulled her knickers to the side and slid one digit through her dripping, swollen folds. Her toes curled at the sound of his deep, guttural moan.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, witch." He continued to stroke her and on occasion brushed against her clit. Hermione worked at leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses along his collar bone, trying to focus on not completely losing it. They had never been together in this way, but it felt as natural as breathing. How he intuitively knew what she needed was already blowing her mind.

"And when did you start getting wet for me, love?" Harry palmed her bare breast in one hand while he stroked her folds with the other. It was a divine combination and he was quickly rendering her incoherent.

"ungh" was all she was able to say in response. Harry grinned and slapped her arse in amusement.

"Ouch!" Hermione sat upright and looked at him, surprised. " _Excuse_ me?!"

"Now Hermione, good girls get rewards, but naughty girls get punished. If you don't want to be spanked, then you had better answer my question. I asked, _when_ did that pussy start dripping for me?" He stopped stroking her and instead gripped her jaw again, his fingers now covered with her juices. He rubbed his wet fingers along her jawline and down her neck, settling a hand at her throat. The smell of her pussy on his fingers was intoxicating.

"Do you mean today, Harry?" She asked breathlessly, "or do you want want a comprehensive list of every time you've made my pussy drip? Because that might take a while." It was Harry's turn to groan, and he met her lips in a bruising kiss. "Good girl", he whispered, and he slipped one long digit inside of her in reward.

" _Fuck_ , Harry!" She cried.

"Do you like being my good girl, Hermione?"

"Fuck yes, Harry". She begged shamelessly.

"Good." He smirked again. "Then lets start with today. We can work our way through that comprehensive list some other time." Her heart stuttered at the mention of there being more encounters to come. She was shaking with arousal - all this foreplay was intense.

"When you used the word 'cunt' at the bar" she finally choked out. She could feel her orgasm building as he withdrew his fingers and began to tap lightly on her clit.

"So it hasn't just been me this whole time?" Harry asked. He changed tactics and abandoned her clit before plunging two fingers inside of her. Hermione cried out in surprise.

"Definitely not just you, Harry." Hermione slid the sides of her wrap dress open and began playing with her clit as he pumped his fingers inside of her.

" _Shit_ , you are so sexy, witch. I could watch you stroke that pussy all night. Would you like that?" Hermione nodded, her head bobbing back and forth as she neared the edge.

"Please, please, Harry! I'm so close!" Harry's lips found hers in a searing kiss, and she came after just a few more swipes at her clit. Wave after wave ran through her body. Lights flashed behind her eyelids, and her ears filled with a dull roar. Harry continued to slowly pump his fingers in and out and whispered to her softly. It took her a minute to come down from the high and hear his gentle whispers. When she did, she preened under his hands.

 _You're such a good girl, princess, gushing for me. I'm going to fill that pretty cunt as soon as you're ready; i love you, my sweet witch._ Hermione had never heard such perfect words in her life. Her heart filled with so much emotion that it physically hurt.

"I love you so much, Harry" Hermione let out a sob and he pulled her tight to his chest, cradling her against him. The release of the orgasm combined with the release of the feelings she had denied for so long was overwhelming.

He rocked her gently for another minute until her tears subsided. Hermione gripped his face with her hands once more and kissed him hotly, before whispering, "take me back to your room, Harry."

"With pleasure" he growled. Before Hermione could blink, Harry had aparated them straight to his hotel room. He threw her onto the bed and quickly pulled off his shoes before settling himself above her. Harry ripped open the ties of her dress and she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it back off his shoulders. His hands ran downs her sides and clutched her hips bruisingly as he laved his tongue over her nipples through the lace of her bra. She arched under his touch, the nipple play almost becoming too much. Her first orgasm had only scratched the surface of the itch - she felt insatiable.

"Harry! Please! I need..." He ran his tongue up the hollow of her throat and nipped at her ear.

"What do you need, princess?" Harry continued to run his hands up and down her sides, loving the feel of her soft curves underneath his fingertips.

"I need your tongue, Harry" she whined. Harry's breath caught; he loved hearing the sound of his name falling from her lips. He licked her throat again, and she squirmed.

"You have my tongue, Hermione" he whispered. "Where do you want it?" He made his way back to her tits, licking her nipples softly.

"Harry..." she whimpered. "It's too much!"

"Then say it for me, love. I want to hear you say it."

"I need your tongue on my cunt, Harry!" He chuckled and finally left her nipples alone, licking his way down her stomach.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He dragged his tongue over the lace covering her pussy, feeling her swollen lips beneath the wet fabric. "You're such a good little girl, getting so nice and wet for me." He continued to softly lick her through her knickers and a gush or wetness seeped through the fabric. Harry finally lost it, his patience worn thin.

Without warning he ripped her knickers off and latched his mouth to her clit. Hermione let out a scream and came immediately, her juices running down his chin. As the wave of her second orgasm ebbed, Harry slowed his movements, his tongue sucking, nipping, slipping inside of her. His tongue was like soft velvet sliding against her pussy. Before long she was coming again, a string of profanities falling from her lips.

"Fuck fuck fuck, Harry! Oh please don't stop! Yes, right there!" He plunged a finger inside of her as he continue to suckle at her clit. Hermione lost track of the number of orgasms she had in a row. One faded into the next, and when she began to feel like she couldn't come any more, he would prove her wrong by pulling back and slowly bringing her to the brink once more.

Before long she was begging him to stop - it was too much. He finally acquiesced, only to slip the two fingers he had been pumping in and out of her pussy straight into her mouth. The feeling of his fingers probing between her lips, combined with the taste of her own come, sent a wave of molten heat coursing through her. She instinctually began licking his fingers clean, sucking them deep into her mouth.

"There you go, princess. Be a good little girl and suck my fingers clean. You'll be done when I say you're done, understood?" Harry looked at her with his dark, heavy lidded eyes, and his stern gaze had her immediately nodding in agreement. He slid his fingers in and out, gently hitting the back of her throat as he fucked her mouth with his hand. When he bent down to latch his mouth around her clit one final time, she came with her head thrown back in a silent scream.

Hermione barely had a second to breath before Harry was flipping her over. She was fairly incoherent, high on pleasure, completely at his mercy. It felt divine to simply allow him to arrange her body as he wished. She heard his belt hit the floor and a rush of excitement coursed through her.

Finally he rejoined her on the bed and yanked her arse up so that she was snug against him, her legs and feet tucked underneath her. His thighs came alongside hers as he knelt behind her, his body pressed intimately along every inch of her bare skin. She felt so delicate, so safe. He ran his hands along her back and sides, pressed kisses along her spine. Hermione stretched her arms out in front of her and languished in the attention.

Finally, _finally,_ Harry began to stroke his cock along her cunt. She had never felt so connected to another person as she did then, nestled against his warm body. One of his hands found her shoulder and lifted her slightly, while the other found a nipple to play with. She pushed against him and felt the head of his cock just slightly press inside of her. He ran his hands over her back and hips, worshiping her body.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione. I love to see you splayed out for me this way." He continued to tease her and she whimpered impatiently.

"Oh Gods Harry, please!" Harry chuckled.

"God's what, princess?"

"I need you!"

"You need what?" She could practically feel his smirk radiating. If she hadn't been so desperate she would have rolled her eyes.

"I need you inside of me!"

"Ah, there we go. Thats a good girl, asking for what you need. And do you know what good girls get?" He continued to slip the head of his cock along her wet folds. She ground against him, trying to get him to push inside of her.

"Fuck…what do good girls get?" Hermione whined out a breathy moan as he pushed the head of his cock against her clit and rubbed it back and forth.

"Good girls get rewards, princess." And then, he was inside of her.

She decided then and there that the two of them had been made to do this. His cock gliding into her, his fingers gripping her neck and pressing against her throat; her hand reaching behind her to grip his calf, her nipples achingly brushing the comforter… this was what their bodies had been created to do. He hit her G spot and a wave of pleasure-pain shot through her, making her cry out.

"Right there, harry!"

"Good. Now touch yourself, Hermione. You're going to come one more time for me tonight." Harry demanded.

He squeezed the back of her neck a little harder and slapped her arse with his other hand.

"Hermione!" He growled at her in warning when she failed to immediately obey.

"Ok, OK!" Hermione yelped when he slapped her arse again. She spread her legs just a hair in order to get to her clit, but it was so over sensitized, she didn't think there was any way she'd be able to come again. The change in angle as she spread her legs wider had her practically gagging in pleasure, and she couldn't think outside of the feel of his cock hitting that long forgotten place inside of her.

But she tried anyway, swiping against her swollen clit as quickly as she could. After a minute she dropped her hand in frustration and slapped it against the bed.

"There's no way I can come again, Harry!"

"Oh really?" Harry chuckled. "Are you sure about that, princess?"

Hermione should have known he would take that as a challenge.

Harry grabbed her hair and pulled unexpectedly, yanking her upright until her body was pressed tight again his chest. Hermione cried out in surprise. He was suddenly so much deeper than before. The change of pace was jarring - the switch from him thrusting quickly inside of her to shallowly rocking against her left her gasping. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and their lips locked in a hot swirl of tongues. He grabbed her hand and placed it back on her clit, moving her fingers in light, slow circles over the swollen bud. Her thighs were slick with her juices and she had never felt so hot before. She was burning from the inside out, their bodies sliding against each other. He finally let go of her hand and moved to grip both nipples between his fingers.

"Fuck, Harry!" She squealed as he pinched.

"Are you gagging for it yet, princess?" Harry continued his stream of encouragement as she drew closer and closer to the edge. Her fingers were flying across her pussy, her movements jerky and uneven, drawing her ever closer to release. "Are you going to be my good little girl and come one more time for me?" Once more she failed to answer and he pinched a nipple.

"Is that pussy going to drench my cock tonight?" Hermione groaned at the imagery he was painting for her.

"So close. So close Harry! Yes right there!" He rocked more quickly againstand her orgasm began to hit.

"That's it, love. Be my good girl and come all over me!" He encouraged as he felt her pussy begin to flutter against him.

"Yes! I'm coming, Harry!" Hermione was barely able to get the words out before she was gushing, her body wracked with tremors, bouncing her pussy up and down on his cock as fast as her legs would allow. Harry grasped her throat with one hand and met her lips in a searing kiss, joining her as he too fell over the edge.

It was with slow movements that they finally fell forward and disconnected with mutual groans of exhaustion. Harry tucked her into his chest, running a hand down her body soothingly. No words were exchanged - they had said all they needed to. Just as they got settled in, the light of the dawn burst in through their window, bathing them in a golden light. Hermione grinned as Harry lightly brushed his lips agist her shoulder. She turned around in his arms to face him and caught his lips with hers.

"Goodmorning, Harry" She whispered with a giggle.

"Goodmorning, Hermione" he said with a yawn. Her energy renewed by the light of the dawn, Hermione dragged him out of bed and out onto the balcony just in time to see the sun break over the horizon. They stood in contented silence, her leaning over the rail and his body snugged tightly against her, hope and healing blossoming within them.

Never had there been a more perfect dawn, Hermione decided. Their Dawn in Barcelona.


End file.
